Muggles Enjoy This!
by Moony4413
Summary: This is just a short story for now about the Marauders going camping with slight for now Remus/Sirius but it's mostly just humor. BTW they are on the Oregon coast simply because that's were I live and know. Don't Like Don't Read! Enjoy!


Author's Note: I AM ALIVE! Sorry it's been so long but I went camping AND schools back on. (Mumbles many graphic curses) This is based on my own camping trip so anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, now excuse me while I go cry about that.

Muggles Enjoy This?!

"Are we there yet?" Sirius called from the back of the large van the marauders and Remus' parents were all stuffed in. Remus had convinced Sirius to go camping with his parents but Sirius wouldn't go without James and James wouldn't go without Peter (for entertainment purposes only) and Lily wanted to go so now here they were all crammed in a car that was not built for that many people.

"Does it look like were there yet?" Remus asked in response.

"I don't know where we're going so how am I supposed to know when we're there?"

"Siri we're not even friggin stopped!"

"True." There was a long pause and then. "So is that a no or wha…"

"NO WE AREN'T THERE YET!" Both Lily and Remus yelled in response.

"Just go to sleep." Lily suggested.

"OK!" The ever annoying Padfoot did as he was told and ended up snoring and drooling a little on Remus' innocent shoulder.

It was a couple more hours before Sirius woke up as the car rolled to a stop at the check-in place at a campground he was about to raise his head when he realized Remus' chin was leaning on his head ever so lightly. He could hear the werewolf's light, slow breathing and couldn't bring himself to wake him. But apparently his dad could with a loud "Come on guys let's pick out a nice big site." Remus as an instant reaction brought his arms up in the "I'm innocent" gesture and yelled: "I swear they made me!"

"Made you what, Remus?" His father asked.

"Sorry." Remus apologized realizing nothing had happened. "Instant reaction."

They drove around looking for a site and found the perfect one. It was huge and most of all fairly shaded but still open to the beautiful blue sky. Remus took a large bag out that Sirius was scared to ask of its contents. It turned out that said contents was a bunch of poles and a large piece of a heavy material, Remus called it a "tent". Somehow he wrestled with it enough to get it to stand up and look like the kind of thing he had seen in the muggle movies Remus and Lily watched sometimes.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked bewildered.

"I have mad skittles." Remus answered lowering his black sunglasses over his eyes and raising his eyebrows. Irritated at not being able to see his sparkling icy blue eyes Sirius pulled the glasses from his face and placed them over his own gray eyes, this simply made Remus roll his eyes and begin helping Lily with the puzzle of her own tent.

After the campsite was set up the seven of them made their way down to the beach that was just below their site. Sirius who had only been to tropical beaches was horridly shock as he set his foot into the water and discovered that it was freezing cold!

"Moony! My foots broken the water it thinks its cold!" He cried terrified at the aspect of this discovery.

"What thinks what's cold?"

"My foot thinks the water is cold that's why my foot is broken, DUH!" He replied in a tone that made it clear he thought Remus was extremely slow.

"Sirius this part of the pacific ocean has cold water you moron!" Remus told him this in a tone that greatly resembled the one Sirius had just used on him.

"Why?"

"It has to do with the latitude."

"I'm just going to pretend that I understand what you just said."

"Sounds good to me!" They played on the beach for a couple of hours and Sirius found a lot of "treasures" which are better known as seashells and rocks. Then they went up and made a campfire and some dinner which Sirius found the process of making fascinating.

"It's so much easier to just zap it and make it warm you know."

"Yes but Sirius it's a family tradition to do everything the muggle way when we're camping."

"Weird!"

Then they made s'mores and Sirius came up with a horrible joke that went something like this. "Hey Moony, you know why they call them S'mores?"

"Why."  
"Because once you have one you want S'more!" This caused Sirius to have a mad laughing fit and Remus to go to bed after all it was almost 11:00 which in Moony Time meant bed time.

Soon after they all went to bed and Sirius fell asleep with his arms around an already sleeping Remus.

So tell me what you think and I would love to know it you want more Remus/Sirius. I won't add more if I don't get at least five reviews by Friday so tell all of your friends to review. I know it's short but I didn't know what else to write and anyway I'm gonna write more chappies! That is if 

I get enough reviews. So go ahead press the button or I'll start singing and let me tell you, you DON'T want that. The button it calls you're name!! X


End file.
